Animal Farm 2: The Untold Story
by Karatelover
Summary: A while after Napoleon took over Animal Farm, a new tyrant named Ming Dong takes over Linga Farm and once he’s in power, life will never be the same! The never before told story tragic and spine chilling tale that will make your eyes water!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

__In England, during the reign of Old Major, everyone wanted to be equal, but the peace was interrupted by a wave of violence, on "Animal Farm". But this is not the story of "Animal Farm". It is a story of another farm which had similar goals. It was called "Linga Farm". Linga Farm was ran by a Chinese man named Su Lung. All though he was a foreigner, he didn't hesitate to sell a bunch of animals that he bread. He treated the animals very cruelly just like Farmer Jones did to the animals on "Animal Farm". This was a large farm with a lot of animals on it, so much that he got rich off of it. But one day the animals overthrew him. He became so terrified of the animals that he ran away never to return again.

So after the overthrow of Su Lung, the animals were having an argument in the big barn. They were split into two different groups. One called the Egoists and the other was of course the Animalists. "I say we should follow the ways of Old Major!" said a crow. "No we must have more pride in our farm!" said a horse. "I say we should get some help from the infidels, so we can rule with peace and happiness! But mostly pride!" said a pig that went by the name Ling Sing. Now Ling Sing was a small pig, but also very skinny too. He commanded the previous overthrow of Su Lung. Half of the animals like him, but the other half despised him. He was very intelligent, but very arrogant too. "Oh don't listen to that old farm animal! He doesn't know what he is talking about!" Everyone turned to face another pig.

His named was Ming Dong. He had white skin with black spots on him. But out of all the pigs he was the dirtiest. He was also very fat too. But nobody liked Ming Dong. His heart was as cold as an icicle. Another flaw I dare to mention is that he never knew when to keep his mouth shut. He was evil to the core. Ling Sing just looked at Ming Dong, and said, "Oh look Ming Dong has something to say about Animalism! All of you should know that Animalism never works out. I mean right now Napoleon is slaughtering all or most of the animals on his farm. Just because he's power hungry!" said Ling Sing. Ming Dong immediately got mad, "Don't talk about Comrade Napoleon that way!" Ming Dong dared to yell. "Actually he is right, Napoleon is no true Animalist!" said a sheep. "No you're wrong! A true Animalist isn't supposed to care if animals die or not! They're supposed to kill animals who don't submit to their will!" yelled Ming Dong enraged.

All the animals burst out laughing, they were laughing so hard that some of them turned red. The Animalists laughed, the Egoists laughed, the barn was a roar of laughter. "Oh and tell me how is keeping everyone equal going to help the farm?!" asked Ling Sing mocking Ming Dong. "Well unlike the Egoists, you can do Animalism one of two ways. You could spread it to other farms, or you could keep it on your own farm! I prefer to do both, and I will do both!" said Ming Dong. "Oh is that why you got Old Major to support the Animalists party?! Just because you were to lazy to overthrow the farmer himself?!" Ling Sing said with a chuckle. All the animals laughed again at Ming Dong. "Oh leave him alone!" said a very pretty pig, who's name was Ping Pong.

She was a very popular pig, until now. She was also cold hearted just like Ming Dong, very vain and just as ambitious as Ming Dong. "Oh look the girl pig just spoke up! You know female animals have no say in politics! Let alone conversation, unless they're told to!" said Ling Sing. "Shut up Ling, someday female animals will have power on this farm!" she cried. "Oh looks like someone else is power hungry too! In that case why don't you and 'fatso" over there go sleep with Napoleon in a haystack covered in escarpments!" said Ling Sing. All the animals laughed again. The sheep laughed the loudest. They also went on the longest. It took them about an hour to stop. When they finally did, Ming Dong turned red and stormed out of the big barn.

Ping Pong followed after him, "Hey Ming, wait up!" said Ping Pong. "You were really brave in there, to stand up for what you believe in! Don't listen to Ling Sing, he doesn't know what true Animalism is. In fact, not even the Animalists do themselves." said Ping Pong staring into Ming's eyes. "You're right, I mean Napoleon kills animals, because he thinks it's better for the farm. I think so too. Besides, Napoleonism isn't even that far off from Majorism." said Ming. "Don't worry, someday you and I will rule the farm and control everyone. They'll listen to us, they'll have to." said Ping Pong. "Yes you're right." said Ming. They both went to the river and talked all night about their ambitions.

A few months later, Ming and Ping Pong had a litter of piglets. But during those months, it was hell on earth. Every night there would be arguing, about if the Egoists or the Animalists should rule the farm. These arguments also came with debates. Ling Sing and Ming Dong would lead the debates. Ling spoke with such argument, that the animals cheered and booed. But whenever Ming spoke, it put almost all the animals to sleep. The only animal who stood awake was Ming himself. Not even poor Ping Pong could stay awake. "Comrades! We must be united not as a separate species, but as an entire farm! I personally think the best way to do it is of course, Animalism!" yelled Ming. Then a kitten yelled, "Can we sing "Beasts of England?!" "No I'm afraid not, I don't live by that philosophy!" said Ming. All the sudden a dog ran into the bar and barked. All the animals woke up.

"The farm is under attack! The cows are being killed off one by one!" yelled the dog. "Oh dear we must do something!" yelled Ling. "I'll get the Infidels to support the Egoist party!" yelled Ling. "I'll get the support of Comrade Napoleon!" said Ming. The animals were shocked to hear this. Ling walked up to the young dog. "So who is the enemy?" he asked. "It's the animals from the farm of Kami!, it's not far from here sir!" the dog said. "We're going to send word to the Infidels and get support!" said Ling. "Yes sir!" yelled the dog and he ran out of the barn. "Come on!" said Ming to Ping Pong. "Where are we going?!" asked Ping Pong. "We're going to "Animal Farm"! We're going to get support from Napoleon!" said Ming. "Oh it's miles away from here!" said Ping Pong. "Oh it's not as far as you think! Come on Comrade Ping Pong, we have a long journey ahead of us!" said Ming as he walked out of the barn. Ping Pong sighed and followed Ming outside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ming and Ping Pong eventually convinced a few number of animals to come with them. Then their long journey began. They walked for miles, oh how their feet hurt! "I'm tired!" said a puppy. "Sorry but a true Animalist never gives up! If he wants to defend his territory, he needs help!" said Ming. "But my feet hurt!' said a calf. "Oh quit complaining will you?! At least I don't kick your butt off the farm for you to starve to death!" said Ming impatient. The mother cow then said, "How dare you speak to my child that way!" Ming looked at the baby calf intensely. "Yes I suppose children are our future. Ok I suppose we could take a rest." said Ming. All the animals then sat down and huffed and puffed.

Meanwhile back on Linga Farm, the Kami was slaughtering helpless animals. Ling Sing was waiting for any good news. Then the dog came back out of breath. "So are the Infidels going to support us?" asked Ling. "Yes, they said yes sir!" said the dog. "Ling I heard that Ming went to get support from Napoleon, is that true?" asked the dog. "I'm afraid so. I just don't know what has gotten into that Ming Dong." said Ling Sing.

Meanwhile, miles away, there was trouble. Everyone was tired and hungry. "I'm hungry mama," said a sheep to his mother. "Don't worry little Comrade of a lamb, I'm sure Napoleon will give us plenty of hospitality." said Ming. "But Napoleon barely has food on his farm. He starves his own animals! I don't see why you'd want to be like him!" said another sheep. "He'll surely kill us if he finds out we're from another farm!" said a cat. "Enough about Napoleon! You're even lucky that I don't ask him to rip your throats out!" said Ming all angry. A kitten burst out crying. "Now look what you done, you made my daughter cry, what kind of animal are you?" asked the kitten's mother.

"I'm a pig, and you madam?" Ming said smiling sarcastically. "Come this way comrades!" Ming said walking ahead of everyone else. But nobody followed him. "Wait where are we?! I think we're going in circles!" said a dog. Ming stopped walking and turned around. "We're not lost comrades!" he said. "Yes we are, we passed that farm house at least twelve times!" said a sheep. "You're the worst leader ever!" said a cow. "I say we ditch this loser, all in favor say I!" said a roster. "I!" all the other animals said. "Look! Isn't that Animal Farm?!" asked a cat. Ming looked at the gate, it had a pig skull on it. "Yep this is the place!" Ming said. "Ok who wants to go in first?!" asked Ming. "You expect us to go in there?!" asked Ping. "Ok why don't we draw straws?" said Ming. "We don't have any," said Ping. "Ok I have a better idea, how about we send one of the children in! Just to see what happens." said Ming. "You're mad!" said a cat. "Well in that case, I'll send one in myself." said Ming. He head butted a kitten, so the frightened thing ran into the gates and walked passed the sleeping sheep dogs, and went up to the house. She saw what appeared to be a fierce looking fat boar on the front porch. He was sitting down, in a trench coat and smoking a pipe.

"Hello sir, my I please speak to Comrade Napoleon?" asked the kitten. "I'm him, what do you want?" he asked. "Comrade Ming is in trouble and he wants you to support the Animalist party. Please?" said the kitten. Napoleon looked at the cute little kitten and chuckled. "How could I say no to a face like that? Well I suppose I could have a talk with him, go bring him here!" said Napoleon. The kitten went out of the gate and bought Ming to Napoleon. "Napoleon, at last we meet, I'm such a fanatic of yours!" said Ming. "Well if you're such a fanatic, then why couldn't you come in yourself? I mean even that kitten was braver than you." Napoleon said giggling. "You don't understand, I absolutely love you!" said Ming. "Wait I know you, you're that annoying kid who keeps sending me letters," said Napoleon. "You don't get it, nobody on Linga Farm likes you except me!" said Ming all excited.

"Get to the point comrade! I don't have all day!" said Napoleon. "We need some of your animal troops to support us. We're under attack by the Kami!" said Ming. "Ok I'll see what I can do, but only under one condition, that I hold your son hostage!" said Napoleon. "Ok do what you want with him!" said Ming. "Bring him here!" said Napoleon. "So Ming bought his little son over, and made him go into the house. "If you do anything to betray me, your son dies!" said Napoleon. "That's fine with me!" said Ming. All the animals were shocked at Ming's behavior.

Napoleon sent some of his animals over to Linga Farm. Then while the "Battle of the Animalists" began, Ming came back to Napoleon a week later. "Oh back again are you comrade Ming?" asked Napoleon. "Yes I want to know how to get back at an enemy." Said Ming. "Are you refereeing to Ling Sing?" asked Napoleon. "How did you know?" asked Ming.  
"Great minds think alike I suppose. Follow me." Said Napoleon. He got up on his two hind legs and walked into the house. Ming, thinking this was bazaar, followed him non-the-less.

They went into the den. Napoleon opened a book up and read from it a little bit, being the typical bookworm that he was. "So tell me Comrade Ming, do any of the animals on your farm know how to read?" asked Napoleon. "Amazingly no. I'm the only one and my girlfriend Ping Pong does too." said Ming. "Oh ok. Well anyways, Ling Sing captured some of my troops and I'm planning on taking his son hostage too." said Napoleon. "That sounds like a plan." said Ming. "Only thing is, I don't know how to lure him here." said Napoleon. "I'll help, and you will get your solders back." said Ming. "Good I like the way you think, I also want something else of yours." Napoleon said. "What?" asked Ming. "Perhaps if I send more troops then I could…." Before Napoleon could finish, Ming interrupted. "Take my other son hostage?" asked Ming. "I suppose great minds do think alike." said Napoleon. "It's a done deal!" said Ming.

Ming gave a letter to Ling's son. "It requests that you go immediately." said Ming. "Ok then, I'll go! So what's the occasion?" asked Ling's son being very suspicious. "Oh it's a surprise." said Ming. So Ming's other son and Ling's son went to Napoleon's farm. A nasty surprise awaited them. The dogs barked at them and made them go into the house. Finally, the "Battle of the Animalists and Egoists" was won. All of the Kami animals were driven out, but there was no peace. Napoleon released Ling's son, by that time, Ling's son had fallen in love with a pretty pink pig. He and his new girlfriend returned to Linga Farm. Also there was a great argument among the Animalist leaders. "I can't believe that you got Napoleon to support us! How could you be so careless?!" said one Animalist. "Simple, I can negotiate," said Ming. "You're not a true Animalist, you're a Napoleonist!' said another. "Oh that I am." said Ming.

So after the war, arguments between the Animalists and Egoists went on. Matters got worst when a civil war erupted. There was bloodshed everywhere, and Napoleon sent some more troops in. With that, the Animalists won. Ling Sing surrendered. "So tell me Comrade Ling. Will you let me rule the farm now that the Egoists are dead?" asked Ming. "Yes I will!" said Ling. "Good, now run away forever, if I ever see you here again, I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?!" asked Ming. "You'll never have to do that, I'll never return again!" said Ling. Hours later, Ling ran away and was never heard from again. Then a personal battle among the Animalists erupted. There wasn't any bloodshed, but with the help of Ping Pong and Napoleon, Ming Dong became the new leader of the farm. The Animalists now ruled the farm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Napoleon released Ming's two sons, and they returned to the farm. One day Ming wrote down some future plans for the farm. "So what are the plans?" asked Ping Pong. "Simple, I plan to industrialize the farm just like Napoleon did to his." said Ming. "But why?" asked Ping Pong. "Well if you must really know stupid, it's because if we're going to spread Animalism, we need the right equipment to do it, that's why industrializing a farm is so important. What matters is not that animals die, as long as a farm has equipment. I've already faced the fact that animals are going to die even if we focus on spreading Animalism." said Ming. "You're absolutely right, after all Ling himself said that not everyone wants to be an Animalist." said Ping Pong. Ming mad pushed Ping Pong up against a wall. "You leave Ling out of this, you hear me woman!" said Ming.

"Which reminds me, when am I going to help you kill animals?!" asked Ping Pong. "Yes perhaps I shall." said Ming. Later that afternoon, at the farm house, Ming tried on one of Su Lung's cloths that he left behind, but when he tried to stand up, he lost his balance and fell down. "How do you do it Comrade Napoleon?" asked Ming shaking his head. Then rumors started spreading around the farm that there was another war going on. The leader had no control over all of the farm to begin with. His name was Long Gin, he attacked half of the farm which was divided into the Animalists and Infidels. This farm was called Singa Farmm, one day Napoleon sent Ming a telegram, telling him to visit him again.

So Ming went back and when he got there, Napoleon was sitting at a table. So Ming sat down in another chair. "Well Comrade Ming, I think I know why you're here." said Napoleon. "Yes to help the Singa Farm out by spreading Animalism." said Ming. "Well I'm sending them supplies, what are you sending?" asked Napoleon. "Animals." said Ming. "Excellent, so can I visit your farm?" he asked. Ming's smile faded and he whispered to his adviser. "No we don't want him at our farm, we'll be killed by our animals for sure." said Ming. Napoleon and Ming glared at each other for a second then there was an awkward silence for about a half an hour. Then Napoleon finally got tired of the silence. He got up and turned on the record player.

"So Comrade Ming, do you dance?" asked Napoleon. "Why would I dance for, what's the occasion?" asked Ming. "Well I thought you might want to dance. I mean we can't just sit here and do nothing." said Napoleon. "All I care about is taking over the farms from all over the country." said Ming. "There will be plenty of time to plan that, now dance!" said Napoleon nodding his head. Then a couple of dogs bit into Ming's flesh and tried to pull him to the center of the room. Ming squealed and fought back, by trying to get free. Then Napoleon said, "Forget it boys, he's not a dancer! But perhaps he's a singer. I can sing, do you want to hear me?" asked Napoleon. But Ming just sat there, staring out into space. Then Napoleon sang in his sweet sounding tenor voice. A couple of times he looked over at Ming, who was still sitting still. He then whispered to one of his dogs, "This guy is weird." Napoleon then sat down.

Ming then said, "I want to rule my farm like you rule yours. How do I do it?" "Well, if you're going to rule like me then you better start taking notes. First off, if you're gong to spread Animalism you have to industrialize the farm first. If you don't then you won't have the right materials to go into battle." said Napoleon. "Wait just a minuet there! When does killing animals come in?!" said Ming. "You only resort to violence if you're being threatened or if the animals start protesting." said Napoleon. "No I need tips on how to kill them!" said Ming. "You could, A. send them to the slaughter house. B. Send some secret police after them. Or C. cut down their food supply." said Napoleon. "Now on the secret police, how old do they have to be?" asked Ming. "Oh about in their grown-up years I suppose, but they have to be young." said Napoleon.

"But what if I could use baby animals, could that work?" asked Ming. Napoleon burst out laughing and fell to the ground. He laughed so hard that his eyes started watering. "You're kidding right?" asked Napoleon. "Does it sound like I'm kidding, no I'm not." said Ming. "No I say use grown animals, the bigger the animal, the more pain is caused. I mean if you try to use baby animals, the would-be victims would crush them in a second. Plus sooner or later they will turn on you. Where did you come up with a dumb idea like that?!" asked Napoleon. Ming who was angry then said, "It most certainly is not a dumb idea, it's a great idea!" said Ming. Napoleon laughed again, "Boy you have a long way to go before you could become someone like me!" said Napoleon. Ming became even more angry, "That does it, I've been humiliated for the last time! From now on, no more mister nice guy!" said Ming. "Boy you don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?" said Napoleon. With that, Ming frowned and stomped out of the farm house.

He returned to Linga Farm, he was so angry with Napoleon and himself that he charged for the door, hurting his head, before he was knocked unconscious. The next day Ping Pong found him on the ground unconscious. "Ming wake up!" she yelled slapping him in the face. "Oh Napoleon I'll be like you someday, you'll see!" "What are you talking about?" asked Ping. "Napoleon said I had a long way to go before I become someone like him!" said Ming. "No you don't, he's a fool he doesn't even know you very well, not like I do." said Ping. Napoleon sent supplies to the Singa Farm, while Ming sent animals. This included one of his sons. During the battle on Singa Farm between the Animalists and the Infidels, there was a lot of bloodshed. In fact, when Ming's son was killed, he showed no sign of sorrow.

Then word got out that Napoleon died from an illness. A great funeral was held for Napoleon. Thousands of animals wept, for unknown reasons. Ming didn't go, because he still felt betrayed by Napoleon, by everyone else. But Ping Pong went to the funeral, and she sobbed like crazy. Then a couple of months later, the Infidels won the war on Singa Farm, but it forever remained divided between the Infidels and the Animalists.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

After Ming Dong heard the war divided Singa Farm, he lost his temper. "I can't believe it! I hate those Infidels! I hate Napoleon! I hate all the animals on this farm! I want to control everyone!" said Ming full of rage. "Don't worry you're in power, you can do whatever you want." said Ping Pong. "I have an idea! I'll write a book combining both Napoleonism and Majorism. Therefore I'll create a new kind of Animalsim." said Ming. "What's it called?" asked Ping Pong. "I'll call it Mingism!" said Ming with joy. "No, I was talking about the book." said Ping. "Oh I still don't have a title for my book." said Ming. "I have a suggestion, how about you call the book, "The Rules to True Animalism"" said Ping Pong. "I love the name, now I'm going to write the rules down and I'm going to make every last animal read the book!" said Ming getting to work immediately.

The next day, Ming appeared in public. "Ok all Animalists! We're going to do something a little bit different here! We're going to look at the law in a book!" said Ming. All the animals booed at him. "We're animals we can't read!" yelled a goose. "On the contrary! I want to educate your children, all of them, I want them to learn! I know all of you adult animals are to stupid and old to learn how to read! So why not educated your young one?!" asked Ming. "Actually our children do need to be a little more educated!" said a turkey. "Then so be it! Ping Pong and her friends will teach the young animals how to read!" said Ming. All the crowd yelled with such excitement. "Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all!" yelled a donkey.

During the day, all the baby animals went to the big barn, where Ping Pong read to them the rules. She started off saying, "Ok pioneers! We must look at the ten major rules of the book!"

1. Love yourself

2. Love your leader

3. Be faithful to your farm

4. Be faithful to your leader

5. Always kill the infidels

6. Always know your enemy

7. Traders must die

8. Be kind to your allies

9. Mock those who are traders

10. Everything your leader says is true

Then when other adult animals were trained to read, they helped the children understand what the rules meant. Sometimes Ping Pong, would spread rumors and "Great Ideas", about how heroic Ming was in "The Battle of the Animalists", leaving out the fact that they were gaining support from Napoleon. Soon the baby animals would march all over the farm singing the rules to "The Rules to True Animalsim". All the grown animals thought this was cute, whenever the baby animals sang their hearts out, despite the fact that the lyrics were a little bit strange. Sometimes they sang along while they worked in the fields, they were happy with their work. Then sooner or later, the grownup animals started reading the book themselves. They really agreed with most of the rules. Sooner or later, the whole farm was singing. Oh how the animals felt good. Forgetting that their clever and beloved leader, was really a wolf in sheep's clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

One night, Ming Ding was getting ready for bed. Then Ping Pong came into the room. "So I hear you're quite popular Mr. Ming Dong." said she. "Yes I can't believe it, all the animals are singing my phrases and chanting my rules. But I can't help but think that something is missing." He said. "What can it be?" asked Ping Pong. "Oh yes, I don't think we have the right materials. We need to trade with Animal Farm, so we can so we can have enough materials to take over the world!" said Ming. "But Napoleon is dead, and they have a new leader. His name is Leo and he's an anit-Napoleonist." said Ping Pong. "Oh no I forgot about him, and we barely have any materials too." said Ming. "We'll talk to Leo in the morning when he comes to visit, go to sleep." said Ping Pong as she went under the covers.

The next day, Leo the pig came by Linga Farm. He was a good size pig, fat yes. He went up to Ming. "Welcome to my farm!" said Ming. "It's lovely. So you want to trade do you?" asked Leo. "Yes I need some more farm equipment and a few weapons to help us spread Animalism around to other farms." said Ming. Leo looked at him with a glare on his face. "What will you give us in return, you barely have any resources." said Leo. Ming thought for a second. "I'll cut down the animal's food supply, I'll trade the animal's food for farm equipment and more weapons." said Ming. "Isn't that kind of ripping us off?" asked Leo. "I don't think so." said Ming. "If you cut down the animal's food supply, then you'd be starving them." said Leo. "Then if they must die to make a strong farm then so be it." said Ming.

"When I look at you I see Napoleon, a perfect copy." said Leo. "Hopefully. Let me put it to you this way dear Leo. You're just a little flower who has yet to bloom into a perfect Animalist." said Ming. Leo became angry and blushed with anger and headed for the door. "Wait, where are you going?! What about the equipment and the weapons?!" asked Ming. "The trucks will be here in the morning to load the animal's food! We'll send you the farm equipment! But you can forget about the weapons!" said Leo. "Please send me the weapons!" begged Ming. "Never! By the way, if you love Napoleon so much, why don't you go sleep on his grave! Good day!" Leo yelled rushing out of the house.

The next day, the animals woke up and realized something was missing. "Where is our food?!" declared one animal. "It was here yesterday! Things don't just disappear over night!" yelled another on. "I can't believe it, where in the world could the food have gone?" asked another one. Then they all heard a truck, they snuck in front of the house, and saw a couple of trucks, one loading the food, the other one with more farm equipment. "What is this?!" asked one animal. "I'll tell you!" it was Ming. "The reason why the food is being loaded into the truck is because we're trading it with Animal Farm. As you can see we are years behind Animal Farm and the Infidels!" said Ming. "When will we get some more food?!" asked another animal. "We'll get it in good time Comrades!" said Ming.

All the animals booed at him. "How are we going to work if we have nothing to eat!" said a dog. "The next animal who complains will be sent to the slaughterhouse!" said Ming. All the animals were silent. A few weeks went by, the animals were starving and working at the same time. Those who complained were sent to the slaughterhouse, never to return. Soon, the animals turned on each other and resorted to cannibalism. Then one of the guard dogs came into the house with a big bag of letters. "What this?!" asked Ming. "It's from all the animals sir, they're starving, at least write back to some of them!" said the dog. "What for?!" asked Ming. "Just to lie to them and tell them that you still care about them." said the dog.

"What it's a waste of time!" said Ming. "But the farm is counting on you to make things right sir." said the dog. Ming just smiled, "Half of the farm may well have to die. Just to catch up to the Infidels and the Animal Farm." said Ming. "But sir…." But Ming interrupted the dog, "You ever speak out against me again, I'll have you sent to the slaughterhouse! You hear me mutt?!" asked Ming, while Ping Pong giggled. "Yes sir." The dog said. The dog then left. "God all the animals are fools, aren't they Ping?" said Ming. Ping Pong then smiled, "It's so funny that we're here eating some of the animal's food, while the animals are starving!" they both started laughing. That night it started raining and a huge flood wiped out the farm's population, due to the fact that the farm's population was bigger than Animal Farm. It destroyed animal's homes and their farm equipment. The animals cried in horror and cried through the days and nights hoping for a miracle. But Ming did nothing to solve the flood problem. He didn't make an single effort at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Two weeks after the tragic flood, all the Top Animalists, the pigs and the dogs, got together and had a serous talk. "I can't believe that Ming had done nothing about the flood!" said a dog. "Yes Samuel is right, oh and let's not forget that he has cut done the animal's food supply!" said a pig. "If he truly cared about all the animals of the farm, then he wouldn't do such a thing!" said another pig. "Yes, he's not a savior, he's a killer! I say we should take him out of power!" said a dog. "All in favor say I!" said a pig. "I!" all the Top Animalists said. That night while Ming was asleep in bed, some of the pigs snuck into the room and took the sleeping pig outside and locked the doors.

The next day, Ming woke up on a pile of excrements. "Where am I?!" he asked. All the sudden a group of puppies and kittens came up to him. "Look it's Ming Dong!" said a kitten. "Mr. Ming you have to do something, they elected a new leader!" said a puppy. "What?!" said Ming in shock. "It's true they put him in power this morning!" said another kitten. "What is our philosophy children?" asked Ming smiling cunningly. "Always know your enemy!" yelled the puppies and kittens. "Good and who is the enemy?!" asked Ming. "The Top Animalists!" they yelled. "Who is the only Animalist who cares about you and is always right?!" asked Ming. "Comrade Ming!" said the puppies and kittens. "Good now I have a plan on how to get me to be leader again." said Ming. They huddled together discussing their plan.

That night, the puppies and kittens snuck into the house and they tore the new leader to shreds. The next day, the mutilated body was found in bed. All the Top Animalists were shocked to find it. Then Ming showed up back into the house. "Ming what are you doing back here?!" asked a dog. "Well I say we asked the children if I'm right to be a leader again. I promise I'll behave myself." Ming said smiling. "But you don't know how to run the farm, without killing animals!" said a Pig. "Well don't you care about the children's education?!" asked Ming. "Well I suppose he is right about the children." said a pig. "Then let me be leader again, so I can educate them." said Ming. "Ok then," said a dog. The next day Ming was talking to Ping Pong. "I'm so mad at the Top Animalists! How do I know they won't take me out of power again?!" asked Ming.

"Well why don't you kill them?" asked Ping. "I will, I just need… Oh here's the deal Ping. I want you to gather your three other pig followers and train all the baby animals to kill the Top Animalists." said Ming. The next day, Ping Pong and her gang of three other pigs formed a gang called, "Gang of Four Pigs." Meanwhile Ming called on the other animals. "Now your children's education is important to me! We're going to take all the young and baby animals and educate them! The barn is off limits to all other animals! There will be no visits to your children under any circumstances!" said Ming. All the animals cheered, for they were excited that their children were going to get the kind of education that they never got. Ping Pong gave all the baby and young animals "The Rules to True Animalism". The same book they've always been reading.

Only this time, the baby animals and young animals were to memorize all the book or at least half of it. After a long day of reading and training, the baby animals would sit down and watch a couple of plays put on by Ping Pong and her gang. They were pretty corny, but enjoyable to watch. They were plays of how to act like a perfect Animalist. Sometimes Ming would read stories to them of Napoleon and Ming's great adventures they went on. Sometimes on the barn Napoleon and Old Major's portraits were hanging next to a huge portrait of Ming. Meanwhile Ming lost Animal Farm as a trading partner.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

One night Ming was walking back and fourth. Then Ping came into the room. "How are the children doing in training?" asked Ming. "They're so brainwashed that they want to serve you." said Ping. "Ok, I have another idea, if they want to serve me so much, then I'm going to send them to other farms, and strap bombs that were given to us by the humans out of the kindness of their hearts. With all the suicide attacks, we'll be able to grab the farms under my control." said Ming. "I know one farm that needs to be more Animalist influenced." said Ping. "What?" asked Ming. "It's called Domingo, it's ruled by Banda, he's a pig just like us. But the thing is he's a weirdo." said Ping Pong. "In what kind of way are we talking weird?" asked Ming. "We're talking peacefully weird, the farm is ruled by peace." said Ping. "Oh here is what I'll do. I'll map out the location, and you take notes in the mean time." said Ming.

The next day, Ming went to the Domingo farm. He found Banda the pig stretching on the floor in the big farm house. "Hello Banda." said Ming. "Hello dear brother, what can I do for you?" Banda asked. "Well I would like you and your farm to follow similar rules that "Farm Linga" follows," said Ming. "No way, if anything my farm is a peaceful place, where animals are happy. We don't believe in total control over one's farm. We don't believe in violence either." said Banda. "Come on it won't be so bad, all you have to do is sign the paper." said Ming handing Banda a piece of paper to sign. Band looked at it, and he shook head. "So I can assume that you have an answer?" asked Ming. Banda tore the paper in half and threw it on the ground. "Sorry, but my answer is still no." he said. Ming grew angry. "You'll regret what you just said!" he stomped out of the farm house all angry.

Then the next day, Ming went into public on his farm and the animals gathered around. "Banda has betrayed our trust comrades! I figure since some of you think I run this farm like Napoleon ran his, you're wrong! I'll start spreading Animalism just like Old Major would have wanted! Starting with "Farm Domingo!"" Ming cried. All the animals cheered with glee. The next day, Ming sent some animals onto "Farm Domingo". They slaughtered countless number of animals, including Banda's family. Banda escaped just the day before, after he took Ming's threats seriously. Now Ming almost had everything he wanted, yet he wasn't satisfied with his power. He wanted more. There was no telling what he planned next.

Meanwhile with the young and baby animals, the training went from intense to really intense. They joined in group activities. Ping Pong and her gang made dummies out of hay. They represented the Infidels and other Top Animalists. The baby animals were to charge for, bite, scratch, and meditate the dummies as much as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Another war broke out on another farm ruled by Infidels. It split into two groups just like Singa Farm did. The farm was called Kila Farm. One was Animalists the other was Infidels. The leader of the Animalists was Ne Dung. He sent a message asking for Linga Farm's support Ming wrote a letter back, the letter said, "Dear Comrade Ne Dung. I would be happy to support your take over of your farm. Only under one condition, that I send suicide bombers in and you send me some bombs also. Have a nice day, Sincerely, Comrade Ming." So Ne Dung decided to visit Linga Farm. "So how are things going on Kila Farm?" asked Ming.

"Those Infidels just don't know when to quit. Yesterday one of the barns were bombed, apparently the Infidels barrowed some bombs from the humans. But the problem is the Infidels can't determine which one of us are the Infidels and the Animalists. Luckily some of our Animalists friends decided to pose oneself as an Infidel. So he could just steal some of the weapons and get information out of the Infidels. Isn't that funny?!" asked Ne Dung laughing. Ming laughed also. "Yes I suppose that is rather hilarious. Those silly Infidels think that getting rid of Animalism will work. Well it so happens that if they went against my farm, they would lose. I mean the animals on my farm are so largely populated, you could possibly consider it a large country." said Ming.

"Well I have your supplies, if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask. I'll be on my way now," said Ne Dung heading for the door. "Oh by the way, the weapons are going to arrive tomorrow in a truck." said Ne Dung leaving. Ming then said under his breath, "Loser." The next day, the animals woke up to a sound, they went to the front yard. And they saw another truck. "Perhaps it's the food!" yelled one of the animals. "Yes we've been starving for weeks now!" yelled a turkey. "It's not the food comrades! It's weapons!" said Ming. "What are we going to eat weapons for, won't we die?" asked a sheep. "No fools! The weapons were bought to the farm by Ne Dung of "Farm Kila."" said Ming. "What do we need weapons for, nobody wants to attack us." said another animal. "We need the weapons to support the war of course." said Ming. "Why do we need to fight in another war? We already fought in three. We don't need to support another war!" said another animal.

"Look Comrades, the Infidels are at it again, I need some suicide bombers to go onto Kila Farm and blow themselves up with a bomb strapped to them." All the animals just walked away. "All right then, perhaps the children wouldn't mind it then." So Ming held a meeting in the barn that night with Ping Pong. "Ping I need you to gather up the children and encourage them to support the war." said Ming. "Yes sir, oh by the way, another girl pig came up to me today and told me that she heard rumors about you bedding other pigs, and that they bore you offspring." said Ping Pong. "Sorry, but I don't love you anymore dear Ping Pong. We were only meant to be partners in crime, not lovers." said Ming. "That's ok Ming, I fell out of love with you a long time ago." said Ping walking out of the barn.

Ping Pong rallied up a few of the young animals and made them go to Kila Farm. Some of them did blow themselves up. Meanwhile, finally the grown up animals were forced to support the war on Kila Farm. The death toll was once again high on both sides, the Infidels and the Animalists, but mostly the Animalists. But the Infidels lost the war, and Kila Farm became Animalist.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Sometimes after a hard day on the farm, a bunch of grownup animals would tell each other stories of hope and survival, on what happened in the past on Linga Farm. They would sing songs of the past and put on plays about the past, but since they couldn't tell legends and stories to their children, they told them to each other. But one night the animals built a fire and started singing and drinking alcohol they stole from the old wine cellar. They were so drunk they started singing. They sung, "Long ago when the farm was young, our master Su Lung fed us, but beat us into being dumb. But then one day a courageous pig named Ling Sung the god of the animals beat him to the grave!" they continued to sing and made up stupid verses, but no matter how stupid those verses were, it gave them all hope.

But Ping Pong was spying on them. She reported back to Ming Dong. "So are you sure they were singing of an old legend of a pig named Ling Sung? There is no such thing as Ling Sung. He's an old story I heard on the farm when Su Lung was still the farmer." said Ming. "That's not the worst of it either, they somehow stole the wine from the wine cellar and got drunk from it." said Ping Pong. "No they didn't! It's not just the wine cellar I'm concerned with anymore. It's the old farm traditions, the songs, paintings, legends, stories, and the hope it gives to the animals that everything is going to be all right. Well I don't want it to be all right! Those animals have humiliated me and refuse to listen to me! I say that we organize a purge not just aiming at the Top Animalists, but also aiming at all the adult animals." said Ming.

"How do you plan to carry out the purges master Ming?" asked Ping Pong. "Easy woman, I'll have all the baby animals get rid of them! I want every last adult animal dead except for us, you me and your gang of three other pigs. Does that sound like a plan?" asked Ming. "You're a genius Ming, I'm proud of you, I will finally act like every other male on this farm. I'll have control just like you will." said Ping Pong. "That's a girl, now go bring all the baby and young animals to the barn, and I'll meet them there!" said Ming. "Yes sir!" Ping Pong said rushing out of the farm house. So all the baby and young animals were in the barn. "Now baby and young animals, you were trained well, now you will meet your master! Ming Dong!" yelled Ping Pong. All the baby animals cheered and fainted at the same time. After all it was every baby and young animal's dream to meet or see Ming Dong in the flesh.

So when Ming Dong came into the barn finally after an hour of waiting, the baby animals let out horrible screams of excitement. "Hello young comrades, I'm happy to meet you at last! I'm sorry that Napoleon and Old Major couldn't be here today to meet you all too. I sure they would have wanted to! Now to get down to business, I have some frightening news! It's not only the Top Animalists you need to abolish, but also the adult animals! Except I, Ping Pong and Ping Pong's gang. We taught you what true Animalism is about. Now it's your chance to put it to the test! All of your parents don't know what is best for you! They lied to you your whole life, they don't know what is best for you! They aren't true animalists! They betrayed myself and all of you! They're traders! Just like the Infidels! I want any of the Infidels dead as well! Worst of all the old traditions of the farm, they are the worst of all! I want anyone who is showing examples of the past gone and dead! The past is not important our future is! And what is our rule for our farm?!" asked Ming.

All the baby and young animals yelled out loud, "Love yourself! Love your leader! Be faithful to your farm! Be faithful to your leader! Always kill the infidels! Always know your enemy! Traders must die! Be kind to your allies! Mock those who are traders! Everything your leader says is true!" "Yes comrades! You're the best thing, you are the future only you can set things right! Now lets go get those traders!" Ming said with such excitement. All the baby animals started marching out of the barn. For the next few weeks, the farm was a disaster. The baby and young animals would march around the farm in big groups, they would sing Ming's phrases. There was no more training or education classes taught to them. They were on their own. They seized random adult animals and scratched, tortured, mocked at, and eventually killed them. They sometimes killed any other animals who dared enter Linga Farm. Foreigners who heard terrible stories would dare not go to Linga Farm. Suicide became common also.

Yes Ming's dream had finally come true, anyone who betrayed his vision of true Animalism was killed in a second. Anyone who dared talk, showed signs of, or even sung about old farm traditions were killed off. Eventually it got to the point, were not only the Top Animalists were killed off, but also the other adult animals. At one time a loyal Animalist to Ming and his family fled the farm, only to drown in a river. Everywhere Ming went there were baby and young animals every where. It was all Ming's idea to stop all the adult Animalists and even after everyone of those adult animals were dead, the baby and young animals started to get out of control. They eventually turned on each other, each one of them more power hungry they the other. They started killing each other, this frightened Ming, he knew this couldn't go on forever, so he eventually put a stop to the purge, not because he cared about the baby and young animals, but was more concerned about his safety and the warning that old dead Napoleon gave to him years ago. This incident was from then on called, "The Abolishment of Old Traditions."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

After all the old traditions and most of the adult animals were dead, Ming replaced the Top Animalists leaders with young animals. There were no adult animals alive, except for Ming, Ping Pong and Ping Pong's three other gang members. Nobody dared to go to Linga Farm, for it was a violent place. One day Ming had a thought, "Ping we don't have any trading partners. We need better materials, but Animal Farm refuses to trade with us!" said Ming. "I thought we did have trading partners." said Ping Pong. "No fool, the other Animalists farms refuse to go near the farm. So I'm going to have to turn to my last resort, the Infidels!" said Ming. "Not the Infidels!" said Ming, she squealed and fainted.

The next day a pig came to the farm. He was in charge of a farm called, "The Untied Infidels of Farms". His name was Ritchie. He passed a few baby animals going up to the house. Some of them gasped and remembered that one of the dummies looked like him. "Doesn't that look like one of the dummies?" asked a calf. "Oh my it's the leader of the Infidels, what is he doing here?" asked a piglet. "I say we kill him!" said a puppy. But before they could attack him, Ming came onto the porch and welcomed him into the house. The baby animals decided to spy on them. They looked through the window. "Ritchie I need to trade with you, you see no other Animalist farms will trade with us, because they're scared too come here." said Ming.

"But we're Infidels and you're an Animalist, it doesn't make any sense." said Ritchie. "I know this one joke. On Linga Farm, a teacher asks the young animals, "Whose your daddy?" all the young animals yell, "Comrade Ming!". Then she asks, "Whose your mother?" they answer, "Linga Farm!" then she asks, "So what does that make you want to be?" they say, "An orphan!"." Ming started laughing, while Ritchie, faking his laugh, took it as a bad joke. The baby animals looked at each other. They couldn't believe that their beloved leader was making jokes about "The Abolishment of Old Traditions." "See I can laugh at myself after all. I think I made Napoleon proud." said Ming. "Didn't Napoleon kill a bunch of his own animals?" said Ritchie. Ming waved his front foot like he didn't care at all and then stood up on his hide legs, which surprised the baby animals and Ritchie.

"Napoleon was a true Animalist, heck I am too. He made Animal Farm an industrial farm. Therefore Old Major should be kissing Napoleon's feet!" said Ming. Then a kitten whispered to a puppy, "I thought Old Major and Napoleon were the good guys." "They are I think," said the puppy. "It's too bad that Old Major was a fool and Napoleon didn't spread Animalism enough. But I did. I'm not a fool like them," Ming said. Now the poor baby animals were confused by this statement. "I don't understand, since when is killing your own animals a good thing, it's evil." said Ritchie. "Ritchie my friend, Animalism has noting to do with morals, it says everyone is equal, but really, what by your definition is equality?" asked Ming.

"What about happiness, love and freedom?" asked Ritchie. "They don't mean that kind of equal, they just mean that everyone is the same. Those stupid children don't understand that I don't care about them. I originally wanted to get rid of the Top Animalists, but "The Abolishment of Old Traditions" got completely out of control. A lot of their parents went against me and my beliefs, so they had to pay. Now they don't have anyone to tuck in bed. All they have is me, their god and new father." said Ming. "Ok let's change the subject, let's talk about those trading plans." said Ritchie all saddened. "Ok Comrade Ritchie." said Ming. The baby animals snuck away from the house and started crying their eyes out. They felt betrayed by Ming, not only because he was trading with the Infidels. He had lied to them, manipulated them, and destroyed their innocence completely.

"We have to tell someone about Ming!" said a kitten. So the group of baby animals spread rumors about Ming's evilness, they were laughed at by a lot of the other baby and young animals. Eventually the rumors got back to Ming. The baby animals who spied on Ming were sent to the slaughterhouse, but some of them were lucky to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Years went by, by the time that Ming was old, all the baby and young animals were now adults, still faithful to Ming. Then one day Ming died of old age, and all the adult animals mourned his death and he was buried in the big barn in which he gave a speech to them about destroying all the Infidels and old farm traditions. They made it into a shrine. But once Ming was gone, they had no god anymore. They then decided to arrest Ping Pong, for in Ming's will it didn't say anything about sparing her life or the life of her gang. They were put on trial. When Ping Pong went up to defend herself, she said this, "I was Ming's dog, whenever he told me to bite, I bit!" all the animals laughed at her, not believing that it was Ming who wanted their parents dead. All the animals blamed their parent's death on the wrong pig, she was just helping Ming carry out his plan. The next day, Ping Pong killed herself by drowning in a river.

More years went by, and the Top Animalists, who replaced the Old Top Animalists as babies, were still in the Top Animalists party. They kept the myth of Ming Dong alive so that future generations of Linga Farm would follow everything that he said and done. "The Abolishment of Old Traditions." was such an embarrising and tragic piece of Linga Farm's history that nobody dared to ever bring it up again. The other baby and young animals who were now adults kept the traditions of Ming Dong alive, and told stories of his adventures. They told these stories to their children and then their children told these stories to their children, and so on forth. They say that to this very day that if you go by Linga Farm you can still see a huge portrait of Ming Dong hanging on the big barn. His body is still in the barn as well. Once in a while you'll see portraits of Old Major and Napoleon as well. The adult animals will tell you how he was a good leader and how he helped kept Linga farm alive, and how he was a great god to them all. It was all a beautiful illusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Last Few Words **

This is a tragic, but sometimes odd story based on the civil war in China, World War 2, and finally Maoist China. In Maoist China, Mao Zedong ruled with an iron fist, and is even considered today by most experts as the "Chinese Stalin". Rather Mao is more evil then Stalin or is at a tie with him is up to the person themselves, but he had his share of ethnic cleansing, genocide, and starving of millions of individuals. This is also based on the Long March, the Koran War, the takeover of Tibet, the Great Leap forward, Vietnam, and finally the infamous and infamous and far fetched purge of The Cultural Revolution. Ming Dong, the main title character of this story is clearly Mao Zedong!


End file.
